


Moonage Daydream

by mileskaane



Category: The Smiths
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Bathroom, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 02:27:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5073757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mileskaane/pseuds/mileskaane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Johnny's bath gets a little steamy, Moz can't help but get turned on by the sounds he can hear coming from the bathroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonage Daydream

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I wrote this just because there aren't enough explicit fics in The Smiths tag.
> 
> Also I don't know why I named this after the David Bowie song of the same name.
> 
> Follow me on twitter and tumblr if you like: @mileskaane and mileskaane

As the tour drew to a close, the band were starting to feel the effects of many months of touring. Early nights had replaced after parties on the last leg of their UK tour and tonight was no different. A lone and overbooked hotel being the only one in the area at a reasonable price had resulted in the band having to split into pairs to share a room. Morrissey and Johnny said their goodnights to Mike and Andy and wearily made their way up the five flights of stairs to their hotel suite.

“Okay why did those two get the room on the 1st floor, this is so unfair” Moz mumbled, slowly lugging his overly packed suitcase behind him. Johnny rolled his eyes, though you couldn’t see for the sunglasses, and told Morrissey to get a move on.

Once they had eventually reached the room and had an argument over who should get the single bed and who should get the double (this ended with Morrissey throwing Johnny’s suitcase across the room and leaping into the bigger bed when Johnny got distracted by this), Johnny announced he was having a bath before he went to sleep.

“I’m achy, and I haven’t got to have a proper soak for ages” he shrugged, chucking a music magazine in the others direction. “you can read this, I’m done with it”.

Flicking through the pages and grimacing when he saw a comparison between himself and Robert Smith, Moz lay back on the comfortably sized bed, head sinking into the probably over-stuffed pillows. He let out a sigh and put the magazine to the side, his eyelids too heavy to focus on anything. Just about to slide into a comfortable slumber, he was abruptly interrupted by the sudden crash of shampoo bottles and Johnny swearing from the bathroom. Rolling his eyes even though nobody was around to see it, he got out of bed and decided to actually put on his pyjamas rather than sleeping in jeans and a sweaty shirt.

Morrissey decided on just a pair of sweat to sleep in, feeling pretty stuffy in this particularly small room. He slid back under the bedsheets and turned off the bedside lamp. After what was probably 10 seconds of silence, there was a slight sound of splashing water from the bathroom that continued. He was just about to yell out for Johnny to shut the fuck up when he heard a muffled moan. Had he heard that correctly? A repetition of that same sound a few moments later assured him that, yes, he had heard correctly.

Obviously Johnny hadn’t realised just how thin the walls in this place were and was currently wanking, completely unaware that Morrissey could hear him. And was feeling slightly turned on by the whole idea. Oh no, he couldn’t pray away the gay this time.

A particularly harsh sounding grunt made Moz wonder exactly what it was Johnny was doing to himself when a thought of him fingering himself flickered through his mind and Moz damn near whimpered. These sweats seemed to be a bad idea now as they were showing just how turned on Moz felt.

“O-oh fuck” Johnny moaned from inside the bathroom. Moz slipped a hand into his sweats and grasped his dick, beginning to quickly get off, desperate for release. He was panting within two minutes and, from the sounds of things, Johnny was about to cum.

A not fully suppressed groan rang out from the bathroom and it was enough to set Moz off in his pants, a faint whimper on his lips as his eyes rolled back into his head, cumming purely from the sounds his best friend was making.

Before he could even register it, the light had been flicked back on and Johnny emerged from the bathroom with a towel around his waist and slight pink blush on his cheeks.

“Sorry, did I wake you up?” he asked apologetically when he saw Morrissey’s groggy expression.

“Uh yeah, I’d just dozed off” Moz replied, not making eye contact and painfully aware of his reddened face.

Soon enough, Johnny was flicking the light off again and slithering into his own bed, his breath evening out as soon as he dozed off. Across the room, Morrissey stared up at what he could make out of the ceiling in the darkness and pondered over how completely fucked he was.


End file.
